Reflection
by tsutanai shikaku
Summary: [one-shot]Kanna reflects back on how she has been controlled by Naraku all her life, and wonders if she's capable of making decsions on her own.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or it's characters.

As the darkness of night began to fall, and the moon rose high in the sky, a young girl dressed all in white was situated a top a tree, solemnly gazing into her magical mirror, just staring at her reflection. Every so often she would move the mirror back and forth, watching the light glisten on the smooth glass. She was thinking of nothing, just staring at the white-haired girl that was held within the mirror.

"That girl…" She said, gazing into the mirror, "who is she… really…" She shifted her gaze to the yellow moon that looked down on her, and thought for a while. _Who am I? _She thought.

"Why am I… thinking all this…?" The platinum-haired girl wondered aloud. She had never thought about any of this before. She returned her gaze to the mirror. And inside the mirror was her reflection, staring back at her.

"Kanna, come here." Naraku bellowed. Kanna, following her master's order, came to him.

"What is it, Master Naraku?" Kanna asked in her naturally quiet tone.

"I want you to go spy on Kagura. I have a feeling that she has been wandering off as of late." Informed Naraku, not even glancing at her.

"Yes, Master Naraku." Kanna said without any thought. She had blindly been following orders from Naraku ever since she could remember, and so did Kagura… but… Kagura…she dared to betray both her and their lord? Why would she do such a thing? After all, he did control both of them- their emotions, their lives… even their hearts, which he kept in small vases upon a shelf. Without any word, Kanna left the room.

"Kanna, " started Kagura, "you must promise me something." Kanna sat beside Kagura in one of the many courtyards of Naraku's castle. Kanna looked up at Kagura, who had a serious expression on her face.

"… A … promise, Kagura?" Kanna asked, confused.

"Yes, Kanna, a promise. You must promise me never to tell Naraku what I am about to tell you." Kagura stated seriously.

"Alright." Kanna answered.

"I'm going to escape from Naraku's grasp and live my own life." Kagura said, closing her eyes as she spoke.

"…Escape…?" Kanna asked as she glanced up at Kagura.

"Yes. I'm tired of blindly following orders, tired of my life being controlled by that treacherous demon. I want to live freely, I want to live the way I desire, Kanna. That's why… That's why I do not want you to inform Naraku of this. I want to be free." Kanna was confused. _She wants to be… free? _She didn't quite understand this concept, for she was one who had been controlled and following orders all her life.

"But Kagura…" Kanna asked quietly, "Naraku created us and… and he has our hearts…" Kanna trailed off, but was then interrupted by Kagura.

"I will find away to be… free." She said in a shaky voice. "I will, trust me. And after I find a way, you too, will be free."

"…Free…?" Kanna had never heard such a word, so she pondered and thought about what it could mean, for she was to embarrassed to ask Kagura its meaning.

"Yes Kanna, I promise to free you from Naraku's clutches. However, in return, you must promise never to tell Naraku of this, understood?" Kagura asked sternly. Kanna hesitated, but then she nodded.

"Thank you, Kanna." Kagura said, smiling gently.

As the stars twinkled, and the branches of the tree that Kanna was sitting in swayed, the young girl looked into her mirror. She had promised Kagura never to tell, yet… she had also told Naraku that she was going to inform him of Kagura's plan to betray him. Now she must think: what was more important, Kagura's promise or obeying Naraku's orders? _Is this what means to be… free? _Thought Kanna. _To make my own decisions? _It was difficult, but somehow, for some reason… she liked it. She liked thinking for herself. However, if she liked this 'freedom', she had ignore Naraku's orders. But disobeying Master Naraku would surly mean death… yet, how she longed for such freedom… She returned her gaze into the mirror, staring at the image that reflected back at her, and she asked herself: _Who am I… a traitor or a coward?_

Well, that's it. I know it's a little short, but this is my first time writing something like this, so please review nicely and tell me what you think. Thanks.


End file.
